1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the art of RF broadcasting antenna systems and, more particularly, to such a system intended for medium wave broadcasting employing a vertically oriented radiator in the form of a mast, together with a plurality of elevated resonant radial wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antenna systems employing a vertical radiator together with radial wires are known in the art. This, for example, includes an article entitled “Ground Systems As A Factor In Antenna Efficiency” by G. H. Brown, R. F. Lewis and J. Epstein in the Proceedings of the Institute of Radio Engineers, Volume 25, No. 6, June 1937. Such a system with elevated radial wires is described in an article entitled “AM Broadcast Antennas With Elevated Radial Ground Systems” by A. Christman and R. Radcliff at 0018-9316/88/0300-0075$01.00, Copyright 1988 IEEE, note pages 75-77.
It is to be noted that the above publications do not describe that the radial wires are tuned so as to resonate at the operating frequency of the vertical radiator. Moreover, it is to be noted that the vertical radiators in these publications are not provided with top loading antenna wires. Also, they do not disclose that such top loading wires be provided in combination directly above the elevated resonant radial wires.